


furry twink gets vored by stoner gamer

by ImaginaryVoyage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Vore, crackfic, jeremiah no pls, joke, my name jeff, rip the babs they died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryVoyage/pseuds/ImaginaryVoyage
Summary: im so sorry i wrote this pls forgive ill pay u in pizza rolls





	furry twink gets vored by stoner gamer

**Author's Note:**

> translation note -  
> whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es'nt'int'cnt'aint = who must do ive really you are not not-ed-ies yes not it not can not are not

"HTE MY SON" our favorite fuCKIGFBG STONER called  
"whA T D A D IM TRYIN TO WATCH MY FUICKINBG DOLPHOIN V O R E"  
"jeremy,, my beautiful baby boy pls do not do that specific action and come c u d d l e"  
"fiN E M I C H A E L YOU SHREK LOOKIN A S S" the dolphin twink screeched as he nyoomed up the stairs and fuCKING FLING E D HIMSELF INTO MICHAELS THROAT!!  
HE M O A N E D "MICHAEL BB UR FUCKIGNGV THROAT FEELS S O G O O D"  
he slid into the baby boys stomach while mICHAEL FUCKING CHOKED, once he was able to breathe he screeched  
"jeREMI A H W H A T I N T H E F CU K D ID U JUST D O"  
"dad i made u vore me isnt is h0t"  
"WHOMST'D'VE'LY'YAINT'NT'ED'IES'S'Y'ES'NT'INT'CNT'AINT" MICHAEL SC R E E CHE D O UT BECAUSE JEREMIAH FUCKING HEERE WAS D I S O L V I N G IN HIS STOMACH JUICES  
he nYOOMED into the bathroom nd stuck his whole fist down his throat nd threw up like a white girl  
"what the shit jeremy dont do that again son pls"  
"hNGHJHBFDIGXJBIDBJI NO FUCK YOU DAD IF U DONT LOVE ME THEN ILL FUCKIGNE GO WITH THE DOLPHIN IVE BEEN CHEATING ON U WITH HE'D L O V E TO VORE ME"

the twink left nd got vored by the dolphin nd got digested nd he dead rip bab ily nd eventually michael commited suicide bECAUSE EVERY MICHAEL ND EVERY FIC EVER HAS TO BE EDGY THANKS TO MICHAEL IN THE BATHROOM ND SELF HARM ND MENTAL ILLNESS ROMANTICIZATION but anyways yeah theyre both fuC,KOINHG DEADE rip


End file.
